CCs and Cream: The Video Game
CCs and Cream: The Video Game is a puzzle, adventure, and platformer for the Wii U and the Nintendo 3DS. The game stars CCs and Cream who has to stop Bowser and Ganondorf from taking over the world and save Princess Peach and Zelda, along the way CC gets some help from familiar faces. Story It was a normal day for CCs and Cream where he was playing Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword on his Wii. Then after killing an enemy there was a small earthquake in CCs neighborhood after 12 seconds of the shake a mysterious purple portal known as the Enterance to Subspace appears and then Bowser and Ganondorf show up and invade the city. Bowser and Ganondorf's plan are to take over the world and kidnap Princess Peach and Zelda, turns out that CC invited Peach and Zelda for a 7 minute brawl. A few minutes later Bowser and Ganondorf track the two princesses, the two evil kings crash into CC's house and steal Peach and Zelda. CC was going after to save the princesses until Ganondorf turned him into a trophy with that device that turns people into trophies from SSBB story mode. 5 minutes later CC is revived ny Link and after he see him CC has a ultimate fanboy moment and fainsts for 2 minutes, 2 minutes later in turns out that Link was spying on Bowser and Ganondorf and knew about there plan since the Wii party that happened yesterday. CC and Link tried to go to the Subspace portal, but it closed. CC knew he is ready for an adventure with his favorite video game character, but Link said that CC and him weren't strong enough to defeat the evil two so Link gives CC a map on the other way to Subspace and there are many worlds like Los Angeles and Danville. So CC and Link go on an adventure to find the two people for now! On the way on there new adventure the two discover that Bowser and Ganondorf sent there armies after CCs and Link. Hours later after saving San Francisco the duo heads to Los Angeles to search for the third guy. While at LA the third guy lives in a suburb far from Downtown LA, so CC and Link buy a used car from Zelda's credit card and head off, but CC and Link find out that the used car was reserved for Niko Bellic and gos after them. After a crossbow car chase the duo defeat Niko and the minions and go that suburb. CC and Link arrive at the house of the third guy and it was CC's good friend MarioPhineas76! Link tells MP what happened and that Bowser and Ganondorf stole Peach and Zelda, but turns out that MP also heard about the news from Roger Rabbit and MP wanted to go save the two princesses, but there was a new Looney Tunes Show and MP didn't want to wait till 8 because Family Guy was also on. So CC, Link, and MP go an yet another quest to find the fourth guy who is located in Danville. CC, Link, and MP were still on their journey to find the fourth guy then hours later the three get hungry do they stop at a Denny's and a Best Western to sleep at. In the morning after waking up MP founded a large hole in the bathroom so he calls the two to see what is it, CC said to go inside it and it might lead them to Danville so the three enter the hole and then they fell for minutes and just saw rainbow colors and shapes. Then they see clouds and buildings and they fell near a house, turns out that there in Danville so MP gets out his fourth guy detector and find out that the fourth guy is Agent P! So MP and CC tell Perry about what happened and Perry agrees to help them. Now CC, Link, MP, and Perry all go on a huge adventure of a lifetime to defeat Bowser and Ganondorf and save Peach and Zelda. Worlds Enemies Modes Story Mode: On Story Mode it's just a simple one player game that features the plot and everything else. Training Mode: On Training Mode you control as CCs and Cream while Link gives you instructions on the controls of the game. Group Mode: On Group Mode you and three other friends can play as CC, Link, MP76, or Perry. On Group Mode you and friends can play the game together or play mini games. The Vault In the Vault you can view many features, cutscenes, and interviews. Making of the Game: Watch an interview on the making of the game, artwork, and Beta features. Mini Games: Play exciting mini games by yourself or with friends. Cutscenes: Watch many cutscenes from the game. Music Player and Remixer: Hear music from the game and remix them. Shopkeepers Ending After defeating Bowser and Ganondorf the four escaoe out of the Dark World as it crumbles into pieces and gets destroyed. After the Dark World is gone CC, Link, MP, and Perry crash land in Hyrule where the quartet watch the portal to Subspace slowly close with Bowser and Ganondorf in it and after the portal is closed, Bowser and Ganondorf were defeated and the world is saved. The four head to Zelda's castle where Mario, Peach, Midna, Phineas, Ferb, Mochlum, Kh2cool, and more are at a party to celerbrate on their succes. After the big party MarioPhineas76 is still sitting on a table looking at the shining stars, then CCs and Cream comes to talk with MP about their adventure and turns out the only reason that MP76, CC, Link, and Perry saved the world together is that the Gods of Live Action and Animation chose two humans and two animations to work together to save the world. Then the two Gods decide it's time and the four should go to their right cities and kingdom. The four say their last goodbyes and head off to their main location. After the going back to San Francisco, CC creates a scrapbook of the adventure he had. 16 years later, CCs and Cream is an adult, husband, president of Nintendo of America, and father. He goes to his book shelf and finds a dusty old scrapbook which was the adventure scrapbook he made 16 years ago. After seeing the book CC&C calls MP76 to get the group back together. Thus making the screen fade to black ending the game. Trivia *On a level in San Francisco, Bessie from the Might B! can be seen in her house. *Tyler & Tommy, Jack Johnson, and Tucker are fan characers from Fantendo. *For a Promotion, McDonalds were giving away CC, Link, MP, and Perry toys in each Happy Meal and were giving a contest and whoever wins gets $9,000 and a free 10 day cruise. Gameplay In the game you play as CCs and Cream, Link, MarioPhineas76, and Perry and you can switch characters too. Each time a level is completed a grade is shown which is either a A, B, C, or D are shown, but if you get an F you have to restart the mission (except for boss battles). When first starting the game you get 4 lives, everytime you die the words "Tough Luck" appear, and when it's Game Over then you have the option to continue or quit. When a world is unlocked it will show the map and a large glow appears unvealing the new world. The game dosen't have free roam the Hub of the game is CCs and Cream's house. Money can be collected by breaking vases or boxes and money can help you like buying items. The game can also be played online where you and people from around the world can play the game or play mini games. In CCs and Cream's house you can watch TV, play Nintendo games, eat cake and burgers, or just go to the bathroom and make a nice big........save. Mini Games Ghost Catchers Play as any character and go thourgh 3 maps like a large mansion, a graveyard, and a hospital. Maze Madness Choose a character and go thourgh a large maze the first to get out is the winner. Llama Racing Choose a character and Llama and race to the finish with 3 maps a Llama Farm, San Diego, or a County Fair. Timber Topple Play as a character and chop down a tree the fastest then you win! Firework Temple Escpae a temple with alot of Fireworks and traps. Rock Out! Choose a guitar and character in this similar Rockband game where the characters can perform four songs from the game. Bobsled Highway Pick a character and bobsled as you race down a large to wn. Face Flipper In this memeory card game switch the cards to match the right faces of characters. Flying Fruit Shoot a fruit out of a canon to the target and whoever scores the most wins! Hoverboard Frenzy Pick and choose a hoverboard and character and race in 4 maps like Maine, Hightop Hills, Critical City, and Northopolis. CC Kart Pick a kart and charactera nd race on 6 courses like Hyrule, San Francisco, Los Angeles, Mushroom Kingdom, Wizzy Waters, and Furious Forest. Pearl Plunder Pick a character and dive underwater and get the most pearls and money to win. Super Smash CC Bros. Choose any character and fight on 8 stages like Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, Danville, Furious Forest, Dark World, San Fransico, Los Angeles, and Internet Land. The Epic Seal of Approval This page has the Epic Seal of Approval from The Epic Face Himself. Category:Random Category:Video Games Category:Pages with the Epic Seal of Approval